aunque la rosa es bella tiene espinas
by faty-chan
Summary: ¿si empezara la historia cuando las chicas solamente tienen 5 años? y un peligro acecha cerca y le quita a sus familias/ el profesor las adopta pasa los años y se mudan luego vuelven y se enteran/¡COMO QUE LOS RRBZ AHORA SON LOS HEROES!- grito Kaoru mas enojada, qué sorprendida como nosotras/creo que encontramos el ser que se llevo a sus familiares, las rosas son peligrosas
1. el comienzo parte 1

hola n.n les traigo mi primera historia espero que les guste

* * *

**el comienzo parte 1:bubbles**

En un parque vemos a una niña de lacio cabellos rubios levantado en dos coletas correr...

-bunny~ .-canturreaba mientras buscaba a un conejo blanco como la nieve- te encontré .-dijo feliz mientras lo agarraba

-¿eh?.-se pregunto mientras miraba esas extrañas siluetas en el suelo, levanto la vista para encontrase con el creador de dichas siluetas- ah que lindas burbujas .-exclamo mientras admiraba las pompas de jabón que flotaban en el aire, las siguió hasta llegar a una niña de aproximadamente su edad que jugaba alado de una fuente creando esas maravillosas pompas de jabón, se estaba acercando cuidadosamente a la niña de cabellos castaños solo faltaba un par de pasos, cuando se dio cuenta que se acercaba una extraña luz blanca hacia ellas...

-¡CUIDADO! .-grito mientras corría hacia la niña de cabellos castaños

-¿eh? .-solo eso llego a decir la de cabellos castaños antes de ser abrazada por la rubia y ser impactada por esa extraña luz blanca

se ilumino todo a su al redor y la niña de rubios cabellos sin pensarlo grito

-BUBBLES .-mientras aparecía un vestido celeste con la parte superior negra, con un cinturón blanco en el centro color celeste con una "P" mayúscula con un color celeste mas claro, unas zapatillas celestes con detalles en color blanco y por ultimo un collar que al igual que en el cinturón tiene una P en el centro

-qu-que pa-paso .-se pregunto así misma

-solo nos impacto una especie de luz blanca

-quien dijo eso .-pregunto bubbles mientras miraba para todos lados, no pudo haber sido la niña de cabellos porque se desmallo por el susto

-aquí abajo .-después de escuchar esas palabras miro a su conejo bunny extrañada, ella sabia que los animales no hablaban ya se había vuelto loca por ese tonta luz blanca- por tu mirada deduzco que piensas que estas loca y como yo tampoco se que pasa y aprovechando que me entiendes quiero hacerte unas sugerencias numero 1: quiero que me cepilles un poco mas la cola así esta mas esponjosa... -dejo de escuchar a su peludo amigo y se miro así misma y empezó a preguntarse ¿desde cuando puedo entender a bunny? ¿y que fue esa extraña luz? se cuestionaba una y otra vez pero su pequeño amigo la saco de sus pensamientos- numero 20puedes dejarme una zanahoria antes de dormir es que me da hambre a media noche... hey me estas escuchando

-ah si si es que me parece extraño todo esto

-si.. pero mira el lado bueno me vas a poder ayudar en conquistar al la conejita que tenemos de vecina .-ahora si estaba loca le estaba hablando a un conejo y este le responde necesitaba ir a ver un medico esa extraña luz le pego mal, se tranquilizo y vio que la niña de cabellos castaños se estaba despertando de su repentino desmayo

-¿eh que paso? .-pregunto en voz alta

-pa-parece que te dormiste .-respondió bubbles con la esperanza de que le creyera

-ah que bueno que fue un sueño .-dijo la castaña

-nikki hora de irnos

-ya voy mama .-le respondió a su madre y volteo asía bubbles- adiós espero encontrarnos algún día de estos

-igualmente .-respondió bubbles con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a la castaña irse un problema menos ahora falta otro mas

-disculpe podrías acompañarme .-pregunto un señor con una bata blanca. bubbles dudo si acompañarlo o no pero no se veía peligroso

-claro .-respondió con otra de sus típicas sonrisas mientras agarraba a su conejito y subían a una camioneta de color blanco

* * *

bueno espero que les guste corto pero hice mi esfuerzo

si hay un error díganme

como ven no se muy bien describir la vestimenta pero tratare de mejorar n.n

acepto claro la ayuda n.n

riviews


	2. el comienzo parte 2

bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otro cap para ustedes n.n

nos vemos abajo n.n

* * *

**el comienzo parte 2:blossom**

-que rico helado .- exclamaba una niña de largos cabellos anaranjados mientras caminaba para llegar a un parque cerca de la tienda que hace algunos segundos había salido con el helado

-¿eh? que es eso .- se pregunto mientras veía caer una luz blanca- ¡HEY CUIDADO! .-grito mientras corría hacia una niña y la abrazaba para protegerla del rayo

-¡BLOSSOM! .-grito mientras su vestimenta actual se cambiaba a un vestido rosa con la parte superior negra, con el cinturón blanco y rosa en el centro con una "P" mayúscula de color un rosa mas claro, zapatillas rosa con detalles blanco y un collar negro con una "P" en el centro- ¿ah qué paso aquí? ¿y este yo-yo? nunca había jugado con el yo-yo .-decía mientras movía el yo-yo

-hola ¿podrías acompañarme? .-pregunto un señor con bigote

-¿y usted quien es? .-pregunto Blossom

-pues yo soy el alcalde de nueva saltadilla .-dijo el Alcalde orgulloso

-ah... y yo soy la mujer maravilla .-dijo Blossom con pose heroica

-pe-pero.. es verdad .-dijo el Alcalde llorando dramáticamente- bueno lo dejamos para después pero ahora me tienes que acompañar

-y si no quiero .-desafío Blossom

-entonces vamos a tener que llevarte por la malas .-dijo el Alcalde mientras levantaba la mano derecha y atrás de el aparecieron dos hombre vestidos de traje negro

-¿eh? esperen ¡NO! ¡ME QUIEREN SECUESTRAR! ¡AYÚDENME! .-gritaba Blossom- un momento ahora soy una heroína vengan a pelear .-decía mientras con una mano hacia la seña que se acercaran

-¡YO-YO SUPREMO! .-grito mientras golpeaba a los hombre de negro

* * *

**Momoko pov**

-espera ellos no te van hacer nada .-dijo una rubia que traía un conejo blanco y tenia la misma vestimenta que yo pero lo diferente es el color, ella lo tiene en celeste y yo en rosa

-¿pero te secuestraron a vos también? .-le pregunte

-no todo lo contrario además tienen dulces .-me dijo sonriente

-dulces .-susurre- acepto .- le dije al Alcalde

-hola me llamo Miyako, Gotokuji Miyako y el es bunny .-se presento la rubia de ojos celestes y a su conejo

-hola yo me llamo Momoko, Akatsutsumi Momoko .-le dije con un par de tabletas de chocolate en la boca y en la mano

-profesor hay una verde .-gritaba un perro robot mientras saltaba en todas partes

-si ya veo Poochie .-le contesto al perro -bueno chicas necesito su ayuda pueden buscar a la niña de verde

-claro Profesor .-dijo miyako en pose militar

-pero Profesor como vamos a saber quien es ella? .- le pregunte al profesor

-bueno como vemos el los videos es de su estatura tiene el pelo corto y lacio de color negro y... ¡AH! tiene el mismo traje que ustedes pero el de ella es verde y tiene un gran martillo .-me contesto el Profesor

-listo Profesor todo anotado

-bueno niñas nos vemos después, miyako ya sabes donde vivo .-dijo el Profesor

-si Profesor .-le contesto Miyako

estábamos ahora en busca de la niña de verde... ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!

* * *

hola de nuevo n.n acá con otro cap

hubiese publicado mas temprano pero me aparicio error 503 y no me dejaba u.u

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Nogizaka Haruka: **eres mi primer comentario gracias n.n si es un conejo que habla, no en realidad ya vas a ver porque habla, espero que te allá gustado

**Jek Scarlet:**gracias por tu consejo y he tratado de que en este cap no allá un error y si lo hay me lo decís n.n gracias y espero que te guste

**Momoko123:** hola momoko123 espero que este cap te guste y feliz navidad también n.n


	3. el comienzo parte 3

tilín tilín tilín acá con otro capitulooo n.n

en este cap va a estar en el punto de vista de kaoru

* * *

**el comienzo parte 3:buttercup**

no lo puedo creer, estaba tranquila andando en mi patineta hasta que veo una extraña luz blanca caer desde el cielo hasta un niño que estaba jugando tranquilamente, tuve que saltar con la patineta para proteger aquel niñato que estaba distraído, de un momento a otro andaba con una falda... ¡UNA FALDA,! alguien podría explicarme que hacia yo con una falda, además de eso podría contraer un resfriado, miren las consecuencias cuando encuentre el culpable ya vera lo que le va a pasar... camine hasta una plaza y escucho un "hey tu"

-¿eh?

-si vos tenes que venir con nosotras .-dijo una pelirroja señalándome, la mire confundida ¿me estaba hablando a mi?

-¿me estas hablando a mi? .-le pregunte mientras me señalaba y miraba para todos lados tal vez le hablaba a otra persona- ¿y nosotras si estas sola?

-si... ¿eh? y Miyako .-afirmo sonriente y después confundida, ahora que la veo mejor tiene el mismo vestido que yo -que claramente no me gusta- pero en color rosa, pelo largo hasta la cintura en una coleta alta amarado en un laso rojo, ojos color rosa y mirada determinada

-Momoko ¿la encontraste? .-pregunto una rubia que llevaba un conejo... no lo puedo creer ella también tiene este vestido listo me encontré con unas locas, ¿porque? se preguntaran porqué la de azul esta hablando con un conejo y parece que el conejo le contesta y... ¿viceversa?, y la rosita esta como loca comiendo chocolates -no me preguntes de adonde los saco porque ni yo se-

-si acá esta .-le respondió a la rubia

-¡oh!... hola un placer me llamo Miyako .-se presento

-y yo Kaoru Matsubara

-bueno y vas a venir con nosotras... por cierto mi nombre es Momoko

-bueno las acompaño pero ¿adónde?

-a hablando de eso no tengo la menor idea .-dijo rascándose la nuca

-espera rosita quieres que vallas con vos pero no sabes adonde

-si la cosa es que Miyako sabe donde es .- respondió jugando con sus dedos cabizbaja

-si bueno es por aquí .-dijo Miyako empezando a caminar

* * *

-¡Profesor! ¡Profesor! se acercan las chicas .-saltaba y corría Poochie

-que bueno Poochie

-hola Profesor ya la encontramos

-que bien Momoko y... ¿en donde esta? .-preguntó el Profesor buscándola con la mirada

-¡TU! .-dije con voz sombría- hiciste esto, tengo una ¡FALDA! ¡¿SABES LO QUE PUEDE PROVOCAR LA FALDA?! ¡PUEDO PESCAR UN RESFRIADO!

-tranquila, tranquila... estuve investigando y encontré la forma de deshacer la transformación

-mas te vale .-le respondí

-bueno siéntense aquí .-dijo señalando unas camillas

-bueno .-respondimos

-haber quédense quietas .-dijo mientras encendía una clase de pistola que emitía luces diferentes, pasaron unos segundos y ya estábamos con nuestras ropas de antes

-vio es mas fácil moverse con un pantalón .-dije mientras corría saltaba y pegaba algunos golpes en el aire

-oh per estaban bonitos los vestidos .-dijo Miyako

-si además yo quería ser heroína .-dijo esta vez Momoko

-pues yo estoy bien así .-les dije

-mira todavía tenes el cinturón .-dijo Miyako señalándome

-eh si pero ustedes dos también lo tienen

-que interesante .-dijo el profesor mirando el cinturón- Momoko me dejas ver

-claro .-dijo y le dio el centro del cinturón

-fascinante .-exclamo el Profesor cuando termino de analizar... la cosa esa

-haber Poochie di Powerpuff girls

-Powerpuff Girls las necesitamos .-grito Poochie, los cinturones se activaron y nos transformamos

- bien tenemos los lindos vestido

-si seré una heroína

-nooo otra vez con el vestido

-al parecer chicas Poochie esta sincronizado con sus cinturones, entonces cuando el las invoque las tres se convertirán en las Powerpuff girls

-¡Profesor hay un problema en la ciudad!

-que pasa Alcalde

-un mono loco esta aterrorizando a los ciudadanos

-allá vamos Alcalde... chicas vamos por el mono

-si .-dijimos Miyako y yo

-esperen niñas y cual va a ser su identidad... porque ya tengo sus nombres

-espere Profesor nosotras ya tenemos un nom... .-Momoko trato de interrumpir al Profesor pero él no la escucho

-Momoko será Blossom, Miyako Bubbles y Kaoru será Buttercup porque empieza con "B" .-"es exactamente los nombre que pensamos" dijimos las tres en un susurro

-espere como que buttercup porque empieza con "B" además yo ya lo había elegido

-bueno chicas nos desviamos del tema hay que atrampar al mono

-si Profesor allá vamos .-dijo Momoko o Blossom... como sea

* * *

ya tienen sus nombres ¡que bien! quise poner esta escena de la caricatura porque no me dejaba en paz

y aquí esta espero que les fuste...

respuesta a los review:

**kia000:**gracias por leer aquí la contii y si necesito ayuda te mando un PM

**Jek**** Scarlet**: si yo también cada vez que trataba de publicar me aparecía error, y lo del conejo lo dejamos para la historia n.n y espero que te guste

**Momoko123:** que bueno que te allá gustado y espero que este también y... el chocolate ¿estaba rico? jaja

bueno si hay algo que me equivoque no duden en decirme y espero que le guste n.n

nos vemos...


	4. meses

no saben que encontré en mis vacaciones

-pero porque estoy aquí .-dijo una voz

-me estas haciendo compañía porque estoy sola .-le respondí

-ah... y quien eres ? .-pregunto

-pues yo soy faty

- ah... un gusto pero te puedo decir algo

-claro .-dije sonriente

-¡me puedes desatar!

-claro lo siento boomer .-dije mientras lo desataba de la silla -bueno seguimos con el cap

_**7/1/14**_

* * *

**cap 4: meses**

-querida vos encargaste una rosa .-pregunto un hombre peli-naranja

-no... ¿por que preguntas? .- le respondió una castaña de mirada rosada

-porque esto estaba en la puerta .-dijo mostrándole la rosa a su esposa

-seguro fue momoko que la dejo hay

-si seguro

-haber dámela que la dejo en un florero .-le dijo a su marido pero al tocar la rosa empezó a salir una especie de nube rosa, los padres de momoko aspiraron la nube y sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo intenso, se miraron y asintieron dejando las cosas atrás y salieron de su casa en camino al bosque de nueva saltadilla

* * *

en otra parte, mas precisamente en la casa Matsubara

-¿pa quien dejo esto en la entrada? .-pregunto un chico de cabellos verde oscuro

-umm... no tengo idea .-le respondío a su hijo un hombre con mascara -pregúntale a tu madre

-¿ma sabes quien dejo esto? .- le pregunto esta ves a su madre

-no se Dai pero es muy bonita déjame verla .-le dijo a Dai pero al agarrarla salió una especie de nube rosa, que los envolvió, cuando se desvaneció dejo ver a los tres integrantes de la familia Matsubara con los ojos de un color rojo intenso , se quedaron unos minutos en su posiciones, se miraron entre ellos y salieron de la casa rumbo al bosque

* * *

cerca de la casa Gotokuji estaba Kiyoko la abuela de Miyako, una señora alegre que siempre muestra una sonrisa

ella estaba tranquilamente caminado hacia su casa con las compras hasta que encontró un ramo de rosas, levanto el ramo cerro los ojos y aspiro el arroma de las hermosas rosas, abrió los ojos y dejo ver un color rojo intenso, dejo caer las compras y dio media vuelta caminando hacia el bosque

* * *

a pasado 2 semanas desde que las niñas son superpoderosas y 1 semana desde que las tres familias desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, las niñas estaban angustiadas de no saber nada de sus familiares, no sabían que hacer se habían quedado huérfanas, el Profesor y su esposa las adoptaron, 6 meses y las niñas están felices con su nueva familia, 6 meses desde ese accidente, 6 meses de nuevos villanos...

-¡Bubbles! .-gritaron preocupadas y confundidas por su hermana rubia, estaban volando tranquilamente, haciendo su rutina de ver si hay personas por salvar, y de un momento a otro bubbles salió disparada hacia el suelo

-ay mi cabecita .-se quejaba Bubbles sobándose la cabeza con las dos manos

se oían carcajadas, las chicas buscaban el o los dueños de aquellas risas, otro golpe en la espalda de buttercup y otro mas en el de blossom...

* * *

_taran y como estuvo?_

_-no me gusto _

_pero.. porque .-le pregunte_

_-porque... no _

_ok gracias boomer... ahora no te convido de la galleta que me dio momoko123 _

_-emm... es mentira me gusto y mucho_

_a si gracias... bueno acá contestando reviews_

**Kia000: **acá el siguiente cap y espero que te guste n.n

**Momoko123:** gracias por la galleta pero tuve que convidarle al rubio, espero que te guste

¿reviews?


	5. Nuevos Villanos

para: _faty-chan_

de:_ Hikaru _

_hola faty-chan cuanto tiempo acá tengo a mi asistente "mal pagado" (eso dice el) para ayudarte _

-me podes decir porque vine en una caja? .-pregunto Dylan

porque me decís a mi, si lo envió Hikaru yo no tengo la culpa .-le dije indignada -además como llegaste hay, solo tengo una carta diciendo que eras vos

-bueno lo que recuerdo fue que estaba con Hikaru y Kiara en su casa y vi que Hikaru me miraba con esa sonrisa divertida -que da mucho miedo- le dijo a Kiara que fuera por algo a su habitación, nos quedamos solos y luego desperté en esa caja -dijo señalando la caja

-ah bueno ya entendí emm... Boomer donde estas?

-en la cocina

-no estarás buscando algo

-yo... no

-bueno acá otro cap n.n

* * *

**cap 5: ¡Nuevos Villanos!**

:6 meses atrás:

se escuchaba una risa macabra, en lo profundo del bosque de Nueva Saltadilla.

-por fin vinieron mis súbditos .-dijo el dueño de aquella risa.

-llegamos lo mas rápido que pudimos señor .-dijeron al unísono.

-que bien ahora hay que entrenar .-dijo la voz misteriosa soltando una carcajada.

* * *

:volviendo al presente:

-¡ven y pelea cobarde! .-gritaba Buttercup levantándose del suelo furiosa.

-Buttercup tranquilízate .-le dijo Blossom analizando la situación -_haber estábamos volando y de golpe salimos disparadas entonces el agresor tiene que estar en el cielo- _pensó para luego levantar la mirada y ver a tres figuras en el cielo riendo a carcajadas- chicas allá arriba -dijo señalando el lugar.

-oh van a morir .-exclamo Buttercup volando hacia ellos.

-espera buttercup .-grito Blossom siguiéndola.

-ah .-suspiro Bubbles para luego levantar vuelo hacia esas tres siluetas, siguiendo a sus hermanas, siempre era lo mismo.

((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))

-¡quienes son ustedes! .-grito Blossom ya ubicada alado de buttercup que los miraba con rencor.

-nosotros somos los Rowdyruff Boys Z .-dijo el de cabellera naranja y gorra roja -el es Butch .-señalando al morocho de ojos verdes - y el es Boomer .-dijo señalando esta ves al rubio de ojos color azul - y yo soy el líder Brick .- se auto presentó.

-espera un momento quien te dijo que eras el líder .-le dijo Butch enojado.

-yo lo decidí .-le contesto al moreno.

-así y si... .-pero Butch fue interrumpido por Buttercup.

-hay ya cállense .-dijo desinteresada -que quieren.

-bueno solo venimos para esto .- dijo Butch lanzándose hacia Buttercup tomándola desprevenida.

-entonces me toca a mi .-dijo Boomer -haber ven rubia juega conmigo.

-¡BOOMER! .-grito Bubbles persiguiendo al rubio mientras el la esquivaba.

los dos lideres se quedaron en el mismo lugar, estudiando a su rival, Blossom bajo la mirada comprobando si había gente en las calles y por suerte, la multitud se alejaba de la zona de batalla, cuando volvió la vista al frente su oponente estaba a escasos centímetros de ella viéndola con esos ojos color sangre, que parecía penetrarle el alma.

-¿nunca te dijeron que no debes bajar la mirada mientras estas enfrente de tu rival? .- pregunto antes de mandarla hacia el suelo por un rodillazo en el estomago.

**...**

((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))

-vamos rubia yo se que puedes alcanzarme .-decía Boomer divertido.

-no me llames rubia tengo nombre sabes y es Bubbles .-le decía enojada, de un movimiento Boomer estaba frente a ella sonriéndole, la agarro de los brazos, empezando a girar sobre si mismo para luego lanzar a Bubbles al suelo.

-creo que fue mala idea, no tuve que girar tanto .-decía mientras estaba mareado

-hay eso dolió .-dijo Bubbles sobándose tiernamente su cabecita.

-hey todavía no a terminado .-dijo para luego volar hacia ella, agarrarla de los pies y tirarla como si fuera un trapo viejo hacia unos edificios ya evacuados, y repetía la acción, dejando a Bubbles noqueada.

**...**

((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))

-¡vamos yo pensaba que eras mejor! .-le gritaba Butch a una buttercup muy enojada.

-¡ven acá cobarde! .-le grito desesperada, nunca nadie la había superado -a diferencia de sus hermanas en algunas cosas- ninguno de sus golpes lo alcanzaba -¡eh donde estas!

de golpe siente que le están taladrando la espalda, Butch estaba atrás de ella dándole sin piedad, como si fuera su saco de boxeo, golpe, derechazo, izquierdoso, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, y da su ultimo golpe juntando las dos manos y pegándole en la cabeza.

**...**

((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))

-que pasa rosadita asustada .-dijo Brick con una sonrisa divertida, viendo a Blossom frente a el con un yo-yo en la mano -que no sirvió de nada- se canso de esperar y se lanzo sobre ella golpeando donde podía, y tirando de nuevo al suelo -parece que mis hermanos ya vencieron al las tuyas .-dijo viendo como cada uno de ellos llevaba colgando a sus contrapartes para luego tirarlas cerca de donde estaban.

-imposible .-se escucho decir en un susurro a Blossom pero fue escuchado por Brick.

-parece que es posible rosita .-dijo para después golpear a Blossom y tirarla donde ahora yacían sus hermanas noqueadas.

lo que vio Blossom antes de caer noqueada fue la estruendosa risa de esos chicos para después salir volando.

**...**

**Continuara**

* * *

respuesta a los review:

**Kia000: **Hikaru gracias por prestarme a Dylan y acá una sorpresa (lo que escribí arriba)

Dylan: no entiendo porque me enviaste en una caja

yo: bueno espero que te guste y besos n.n

**Momoko123: **ajjaj no tuve compañía de ratones, pero si de dos rubios n.n espero que este cap también te guste

como verán no soy muy bueno en esto de las peleas

...

¡boomer te comiste mis galletas! .-le grite enojada -¿por eso estabas de hurgón en la cocina?

-pero estaban ricas .-se defendió

si pero eran las galletas que me había dado Momoko123 .-dije con tristeza

-bueno entonces decíle que te dé mas .-dijo con sencillez

¡no es lo mismo! .-dije para luego perseguirlo

-bueno mientras ellos se matan vengo con un adelanto .-dijo Dylan con una gotita en la cabeza

**...**

-chicas no se den por vencidas .-decía la señorita Bellum - además enfocaron la cuestión por el lado equivocado

-¿eh? .-dijeron al unísono

-que tienen que ser mas amables

**...**

**¿reviews?**


	6. Nuevos Villanos 2

se escucha que golpean la puerta

-faty-chan levántate ya es hora de que empieces a escribir-decía la vos atrás de la puerta

no quiero, esta muy cómoda la cama .-dije para después taparme con las sabanas

-bueno creo que no hay opción .-dijo para luego soltar un suspiro- es tu turno butch

-esto va a estar divertido .-dijo abriendo la puerta con un baldé de agua y tirármela en la cara

¡que paso! ¡porque me tiran agua!

-porque sos holgazana y tenes que hacer el siguiente capitulo .-dijo butch sin importancia

además quien te invito .-le pregunte

-fue boomer

ah bueno después hablamos, ¡BOOMER!

* * *

**cap 6:¡Nuevos Villanos! 2**

después de la derrota de la chicas , al día siguiente el Alcalde las llamo.

-no puede ser decime que no es verdad .-caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¡ya basta Kaoru!

-pero Momoko no ves lo que pasa, nos vencieron a "nosotras" .-dijo Kaoru resaltando la ultima palabra.

-niñas, niñas tranquilícense .-dijo la señorita Bellum.

-pero señorita Bellum es la primera ves que nos pasa .-dijo por primera vez Miyako.

-chicas no se den por vencidas .-decía la señorita Bellum - además enfocaron la cuestión por el lado equivocado.

-¿eh? .-dijeron al unísono.

-que tienen que ser mas amables

-ah .-dijeron las chicas.

-¡que asco! .-dijo Kaoru sacando la lengua.

-¿que están diciendo? .-pregunto un Alcalde muy confundido..

-entiendo señorita Bellum .-dijo Momoko guiñándole -¿bueno chicas vamos? .-pregunto transformándose y levantado vuelo.

-¡si! .-dijeron al unísono.

**...**

...((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))**EN OTRA PARTE**((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))...

-tuviste que ver la cara de la rosita .-decía Brick a carcajadas.

-no viste la cara de Buttercup, estaba desesperada .-dijo Butch siguiendo la risas de su hermano mayor.

-lo hicieron muy bien chicos .-decía Mojo Jojo.

-que pasa Boomer te comió la lengua el ratón .-le pregunto Butch.

-no Butch y el dicho no es así... bueno la cosa es eso .-dijo señalando la ventana.

-¿que hay en la ventana? .-pregunto butch sin entender.

-que las Superbobas están hay

-¿¡QUE!? .-preguntaron Butch y Brick.

-¡es imposible! .-dijo Butch.

-quieren ser derrotadas de nuevo .-dijo Brick seguro, soltando una carcajada.

-¡VAMOS!

**...**

..((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))..

-hay vienen chicas prepárense .-dijo Blossom.

-¿quieren otra paliza? .-pregunto Brick.

-ahora .-susurro Blossom, y sus hermanas asintieron.

-vamos Boomer a jugar .-dijo Bubbles, volando lejos de donde estaban y siendo perseguida por Boomer.

-a que no me alcanzas niñito .-reto Buttercup.

-a no ya veras .-le contesto Butch yendo atrás de Buttercup.

-¿que planean? .-pregunto desconfiado Brick.

-¿que nosotras?... nada.-le contesto Blossom con fingida inocencia.

**...**

..((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))..

desde que Bubbles salió volando seguida por Boomer, no estaba muy segura lo que sentía, ¿miedo?, ¿nervios? con lo que iba hacer y ¿que iba a pasar después?, no estaba muy convencida de ello, Boomer ya cansado de perseguir a la rubia le grito, ella paro se dio vuelta y lo miro a los ojos, el estaba enfadado y ella nerviosa, de golpe Boomer sale volando hacia ella, Bubbles lo esquivo por pocos centímetros y se escondió en una azotea, preparándose para lo que iba a pasar en unos segundos, Boomer la buscaba con la mirada por cielo y tierra, siente que lo abrasan, mira sobre su hombros y ve a Bubbles sonrojada la mira sin entender y ella se acerca a su rostro si avisar robándole un beso, tímido, casto. Se separa de él rápidamente ese había sido su primer beso, él la miraba sin entender ¿Qué había sido eso? inconscientemente toco sus labios, y empezó a brillar, la miro atónito y empezó a gritar de dolor y exploto, dejando a una Bubbles entre asombrada y ¿triste?...

**...**

..((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))..

Buttercup escucho gritar a alguien sabiendo que una de sus hermanas ya estaba ejecutando el plan, y diciéndole que la siguiente debería ser ella, ya preparada mental y físicamente, suspiro cansinamente ya era hora, vio pasar una luz igual a su color pero mas fuerte, y escuchaba como decía: "la nena de papi tiene miedo" o "san a pelear si sos tan fuerte", él la estaba provocando y sabia que funcionaba pero se tenia que concentrar, suspiro otra ves y salió de su escondite para enfrentarlo, él estaba de espaldas, vio una oportunidad frente a sus ojos, rápidamente y sin hacer ruido se acerco a el, Butch parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos-raro en el- lo agarro de los hombros le dio media vuelta y le encajo un beso rápido y casto, Butch la miraba sorprendido ¡ella estaba loca! se atrevió a darle un ¡beso!, empezó a sentir dolor por todo el cuerpo ¿que le había echo?, estaba brillando y antes de explotar miro por ultima vez a Buttercup, ella lo estaba mirando parada hay sin hacer nada y no descifro que decía la mirada de Buttercup...

**...**

..((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))..

después de contestar a las preguntas de Brick salió volando hacia un edificio en ruinas escondiéndose y esperando a que llegara el momento para hacer su parte, ya preparada y lista para salir vio que Brick salía volando por un grito a lo lejos, lo siguió y vio como explotaba boomer, miraba la escena sin entender que había pasado, se dio cuenta y fue volando hacia donde se encontraba Butch y vio la misma escena que antes, decidió acabar con Blossom y sus tontas hermanas después se pondría pensar como volver a sus hermanos a la vida, pero al darse vuelta lo que se encontró fue a Blossom besándolo, sus suaves labios estaban pegados a los suyos, después que se la separo bruscamente de ella, entendió lo que había pasado con sus hermanos, lo estaba viviendo en carne propia le dedico una ultima mirada a Blossom y exploto...

**...**

..((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))((n.n))..

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Kia000:** que bueno que te guste y me des tu apoyo te agradezco n.n

Dylan: que bueno que me mandaste en la caja -dijo sarcásticamente

yo: hikaru yo te aviso si se porta mal

Dylan: pero no me vas a torturar

yo: quien yo no, los RRB si lo harán

**Momoko: **claro que lo voy a torturar porque aparte de que se comió mis galletas hizo que Butch me tirara agua, pero no puedo lo amo (además yo también soy rubia) y también-susurrando - _si el la contraparte de Miyako, él también puede controlar a los ratones_

...

ah -suspiro- ya termine por hoy, -dije estirándome en la silla, se escuchaba ruidos, gritos insultos en algún lugar de la casa

que pasa aquí .-dije entrando a la sala- pero... -lo que pasaba la dejo sin palabras, era un Boomer y Dylan Vs Butch y Brick, estaban jugando a guerra de comida

vino la jefa .-grito Boomer mirándome

uh van a ver ustedes .-dije con un tic nervioso en la ceja

_30 minutos después_

ya terminaron de limpiar .-dije

si .-respondieron al unísono

bueno espero que les guste, parece que los capítulos se van alargando de a poco n.n

hice mi esfuerzo y quiero saber que opinan de este cap n.n

...

_**escena del próximo cap:**_

ya a pasado un par de años desde que estuve en esta ciudad y nunca creí volver a Nueva Saltadilla no a cambiado nada, la gente sonriendo los colores vivos de la ciudad, hasta que llegamos a la Alcadia... todo cambio


	7. regresando a la ciudad

**cap 7: regresando a la ciudad**

Ya ha pasado un par de años desde que estuve en esta ciudad y nunca creí volver a Nueva Saltadilla no ha cambiado nada, la gente sonriendo los colores vivos de la ciudad, llegamos a nuestra antigua casa, recordando cuando nos dieron la noticia...

**...**

Ha pasado más de medio año desde la derrota de los Rowdyruff Boys Z y las chicas siguen combatiendo el mal, pero en este momento nuestras pequeñas niñas están en su casa.

-chicas vengan acá un segundo.-dijo el profesor nervioso con lo que le iba a decir a las chicas.

-que pasa profesor.-

Todas lo miramos expectativas esperando que diga para que nos llamó.

-bueno lo que quería decirle es...-vaciló, buscando la forma o palabras correctas, suspiro y agarro valor -lo que pasa es que nos mudamos.

Un momento de silencio lo suficiente para analizar lo que acababa de decir el profesor.

-¿es un chiste no?.-pregunto Kaoru rompiendo el silencio.

-no chicas, nos vamos a mudar a una ciudad vecina.-respondió el Profesor.

-¿pero y que pasara con Nueva Saltadilla?.-pregunte preocupada, ya que sin nosotras estaba en peligro de ser destruida por todos los villanos, que en este momento tienen que estar escondidos, haciendo un plan o apunto de robar, ¿quién sabe qué cosas más?.

-ya lo tenemos resuelto ese asunto Miyako.-me respondió el profesor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, miramos a nuestra líder Momoko que hasta ahora no a dicho palabra por la noticia que nos a dado el Profesor.

-¿seguro que va a estar bien la ciudad sin nosotras Profesor?.-pregunto Momoko levantando la mirada.

-si chicas no hay problema con eso ya hablamos con el Alcalde y ya está todo controlado... además ya está la comida.-dijo el Profesor sonriente cambiando el tema, nos miramos entre nosotras y entendimos con la mirada que dejemos hay el tema al parecer el profesor no quería hablar mucho de ello.

**…**

Después de eso pasaron tres días máximo y nos mudamos de Saltadilla apenas teníamos casi 6 años, y días después nos dijo nuestra madre que íbamos a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

como decía han pasado un par de años casi ocho seguro, salimos de casa para recorrer los alrededores, la gente sonreía, los niños jugando en los parques y los vivos colores de la ciudad parecía que no había cambiado nada, después de un rato de caminar nos dirigimos a la Alcaldía para saludar al Alcalde, según el Profesor nos esperaría haya como a las cinco, mire mi reloj celeste, 4:50 p.m., y le avise a mis hermanas que ya casi era hora, llegamos a la Alcaldía a las cinco en punto entramos, ya conocíamos el camino saludamos a la señorita Bellum y nos dejo entrar, avisando de que el Profesor ya estaba adentro esperándonos, entramos, pero algo era distinto y me encontré que las chicas estaban viendo en un punto fijo seguí las mirada y me encontré con tres chicos que me parecía muy conocidos, uno estaba sentado en el sillón, jugando a un videojuego portátil, ojos verdes oscuro cabello color negro en una coleta alta corta y un flequillo tapándole uno de sus ojos, piel casi pálida vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa verde oscura y unos tenis converse verdes con negro, otro peli-naranja estaba parado a lado del pelinegro viendo como jugaba y de vez en cuando le dirigía una palabra o dos parece que lo estaba aconsejando y el pelinegro fruncía el entrecejo, el chico peli-naranja tenía el pelo corto alborotado hasta los hombros es lo que dejaba ver su gorra roja, y ojos color rojo sangre, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una sudadera roja y unos tenis converse negros con rojo, y el ultimo estaba acostado boca arriba con un chicle en la boca haciendo globos, este tenía el pelo color rubio como el mío, alborotado mas que el peli-naranja no divise sus ojos porque los tenia cerrados y al parecer estaba escuchando música, vestía un pantalón cafe con una playera azul oscuro y tenis converse negros con azul, se veían apuestos y creo que mis hermanas pensaron lo mismo, el profesor y el Alcalde estaban de espalda mirando por la ventana parece que estaban hablando de algo muy importante porque no nos oyó llegar, Momoko se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

-Profesor ya llegamos.-llamando la atención de los presentes al parecer el rubio no tenía la música muy alta porque abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Momoko, y hay pude admirar que tenia ojos de un color azul como el océano.

-ah ya llegaron niñas.-respondió el Alcalde caminando hacia su silla atrás del escritorio -que bueno tenerlas en la ciudad de nuevo me alegra -dijo sonriente.

Nosotras sonreímos extrañábamos este lugar, mire al profesor después al Alcalde, y luego a esos tres chicos los analice con la mirada seguramente tenían nuestra edad, mire al pelinegro parecía desinteresado, después al peli-naranja el nos observaba con mirada penetrante y por ultimo al rubio chocamos mirada y se me vino a la mente la imagen del rowdy menor, desvié la mirada y ahora estaba mirando al profesor, desconcertada ellos no podían ser ¿o sí? El Profesor se aclaro la garganta rompiendo el silencio todos lo miramos.

-bueno chicas ellos son...-respiro profundo y suspiro -ellos son los héroes que la suplantaron todos estos años y ahora son... ejem... un equipo

-ah me alegra.-exclamo Momoko mirando al Profesor con una sonrisa - y como se llaman? -pregunto ahora mirando a los chicos.

-pues...- el peli-naranja bacilo un momento rascándose la nuca mirando a los mayores y estos asintieron -yo soy Brick, el es Butch.-señalando al moreno - y el es Boomer.-dijo esta vez señalando al rubio - nosotros somos los Rowdyruff Boys Z -momento de silencio se hizo escuchar en la sala del Alcalde, mis pequeñas sospechas eran ciertas ellos ¿sobrevivieron? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? esas eran las preguntan que pasaban una y otra vez por mi mente, hasta que un grito me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡COMO QUE LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z AHORA SON LOS HEROES!.-grito Kaoru mas enojada que sorprendida como nosotras -que yo sepa ellos nos quisieron matar.-dijo señalándolos.

-tranquila verdecita venimos en son de paz.-dijo Butch con una media sonrisa y si las miradas mataran el ya estaría bien muerto.

-¡me reusó a hacer equipo con ese tipo!.-dijo señalando a Butch acusadoramente.

-Kaoru tranquilízate, debe haber una buena explicación ¿no Profesor?.-dijo mirando al Profesor esperando una respuesta coherente.

-bueno Momoko, chicas la cosa es que yo los volví a crear… no, mejor dicho a la vida porque ya me habían avisado que por el trabajo teníamos que mudarnos, y hable con el Alcalde y me dijo que si.-el profesor cayo un momento, como nadie decía nada prosiguió –no podíamos dejar la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla con todos esos villanos rondando por ahí, y esa era la solución.

-son buenos, ¿no?, ¿combaten el crimen?.–Pregunte – ¿ya no van a hacer nuestros enemigos?

-como ya dije Miyako ellos van hacer sus compañeros de equipo, entendiste Kaoru.-respondió el Profesor a Kaoru y la escuche refunfuñar entre dientes –ah casi me olvido faltan, dos días para que empiece la escuela (o instituto) y todos van a ir a la misma, no quiero quejas de ninguna parte, ya sea dicho

Después de salir del despacho del Alcalde fuimos a nuestra casa a preparan las cosas para las clases, Kaoru no estaba muy conforme con la noticia de los chicos quien lo hubiese imaginado...

_**continuara...**_

* * *

Respondiendo reviews:

**Kia000: **yo no soy mala, solo soy un poquito mandona

Todos: solo un poquito

Yo: bueno, bueno un poco

Butch: además nosotros no le tenemos miedo solo es que no queremos que grite

Yo: bueno tratare de no gritar, además si le tengo que hacer algo es porque no me dejaron jugar con ellos y gracias por ayudarme n.n

**Momoko: **Butch y Boomer: porque a nosotros y a Brick no

Yo: porque Momoko lo quiere

Brick: además soy más genial que ustedes

Yo: yo los quiero igual a todos mas a Boomer, por eso no les voy a mandar ni ratones zombie ni nada n.n

**…**

En un cuarto se escucha un bostezo

voy a ver qué están haciendo los chicos.-dije para levantarme de la silla y bajar las escaleras- ¿chicos que están haciendo?

-Jugando a la play.-dijo Butch concentrado en el juego

Wiiii quiero jugar

-¡NO!.-dijeron

¿Por qué?.-dije

-por que te ganaríamos muy fácil.-contesto Brick

Hump ya van a ver.-dije en un susurro –y ¿adónde esta Boomer?

-en la cocina.-contesto esta vez Dylan

Ok.-dije para luego ir a la cocina –¿Boomer que estás haciendo?

-lo que pasa es que te estoy haciendo galletas.-dijo en un suspiro

¿Por qué?

-porque me comí las tuyas

Ah, yo ayudo.-dije sonriendo -¡ah! Me quieres ayudar en una vengan ¡digo Broma! si broma

-para quien.-dijo nervioso

Para vos no es tranquilo, sino es para los que están en la sala.-dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-bueno y ¿qué hacemos?

¿Hay laxante?

-sí creo que en el baño

Bueno separa algunas galletas y se la pondremos en ellas

-una pregunta, ¿por qué lo estás haciendo?

Porque no me dejaron jugar con ellos

**...**

espero que les halla gustado... **¿reviews?**


End file.
